A Satisfying Ending
by weegee55
Summary: a fan sequel to the story "A Hot Affair" read it or else this won't make sense. It's a fic on this site, just search for it, it's the only pokemon one. Rated M for swearing, gore, and references to sexual activity


**This is an unnecessary sequel**

 **Deadpool: oh gosh (hits button)**

 **Why would you do that? That button nukes Canada**

 **Cause unnecessary sequel, and they're Canadian they'll forgive us**

 **Anyway, this fic is a fan sequel to the story "A Hot Affair."**

 **Deadpool: which is actually a fic on this site, the pokemon one**

 **I don't own Pokemon or Deadpool**

 _Jack's POV_

One more punch and the bag was lying on the ground. A blaziken walked into the room and looked at me.

"Jack!" It was my trainer Alan "What gives man, that's the ninth punching bag you've destroyed."

"So what?" I said.

"Geez man," Alan said as he began towing away the bag "You haven't been this pissed off since that slut of a snivy cheated on your brother."

"Yeah yeah," guess it runs in the family "How much for the bag?"

"Don't worry. I'll send you the bill."

He grabbed a stool. "Now why don't you tell me why you're so upset."

"Fuck you."

"Yeesh man where did that come from."

I grabbed my gym bag and headed for the door. "Jack wait. Why don't you talk about it? It will make you feel better."

"I said fuck you."

I headed out and down to the bar. Didn't feel like going home yet. When I walked in I saw and oshawott in a black coat and a cigarette in his mouth. I sat down next to him.

"Hey Pete."

"Hey Jack."

"You still with that cheating skank?"

"Nah, I had one of the boys off her." This is my brother Pete, and to answer your next question, yes he is a godfather in a mafia.

"How you and Amanda doing?"

"We're going through a rough patch."

"Your's too huh?"

"Runs in the family I guess."

"I can have one of the boys off her you know?"

"I know, but I'll do this legally thank you."

"Screw the law. Let me take care of everything. What did she do?"

"Cheated, same as your's."

"Then I'll have the boys end her as painfully as possible."

"I said I'll handle this legally."

I got up and left first stop the courthouse, second stop Amanda.

I walked in and was greeted by Jonathan the absol.

"Ah, Mr. Niestas, what brings you here."

"I'm looking for some divorce papers."

Jonathan blinked. "Are you considering divorce Mr. Niestas?"

"Considering is an understatement."

"But Mrs. Niestas will be heartbroken."

"Do you really think I give a damn about her?"

"Did something happen sir?"

"You could say that."

"I'll get the papers."

 _Pete's POV_

My boys had finally found the son of a bitch who slept with my brother's wife. I was about to make his life a living hell.

"Yo boss." a scrafty (and member of my gang) entered the warehouse "We got 'em."

"Send him in."

A gallade and flygon brought in a nidoking and threw him on the ground.

"So," I began "You're the nidoking that decided to fuck Amanda Niestas."

"Yeah, so what, why do you care?"

 _Nate's POV_

I was beaten and kidnapped by a scrafty, gallade, and flygon. Now I'm being interrogated by an oshawott. One thing is going through my mind, why would the godfather kidnap me?

"Let me start from the beginning," he said "I am Peter Niestas, Jackson Niestas is my older brother."

those words sank in and I came to a realization. I'm fucking dead.

 _Amanda's POV_

Where was Jack at. He has become rather distant lately but he never took this long getting home. The door opened and Jack came in. There was something in his hands.

"Um Jack," I began "What are those?"

He threw the papers at me. "I'm divorcing you."

"What?"

"I said I'm divorcing you."

Jack walked out of the room and one thing went through my mind "why?"

I checked the papers and found my answer

Reason for Divorce: Partner having an affair

I began bawling. Jack knew.

 _7 hours later_

I snuck out of the bedroom and crept over to Jack (who was sleeping on the couch). I picked up his arm and wiggled my way into his embrace. Maybe I could make this up to him.

 _Jack's POV_

Why do I feel like something is poking me? I woke up and saw Amanda cuddling and giving me her puppy dog eyes.

"Are you awake master?"

Master? Did she really think this was going to work.

"What's wrong master?"

"I divorce you for being a slut and you think acting like a slut is going to get you out of it?" I threw her off me.

"Please master," she said "I need you."

"You do, but I don't need you."

 _1 week later_

"Do you have anything left to say Mrs. Niestas?" The judge said.

"No your honor."

"Very well, I hereby announce the bond between Mr. and Mrs. Niestas null and void."

I left the courtroom that day feeling a little more free and a lot less betrayed.

 _2 hours later in a news report_

"Nate Richards was found lying in a ditch with his kneecaps, skull and ribcage broken open. He was malnourished and parched. As if that wasn't enough he had multiple open wounds and was bleeding everywhere. Next to his corpse was a note saying 'to you big brother'. This was undoubtedly the work of the mafia, the only problem is which gang did the job?"

I turned off the TV. I thought I told Pete I would handle this legally.

 _Aftermath_

I have to say despite losing my wife and best friend things have been going great. I started up my own law firm and was able to get both Alan and Jonathan jobs there as lawyers. My brother had decided to go straight and turned the warehouse into a smoked cheese factory and the gang into factory workers. I don't know why he decided to make smoked cheese but it was a hell of alot better than being a mafia.

I walked into the law firm and was immediately greeted by Alan and Jonathan.

"Hey man."

"How are you doing sir?"

"Just fine thank you gentlemen."

I walked up a few floors to where my secratary worked. She was a Maractus named Maribelle (Mary for short). She was kinda cute, but obviously I would never that to her face. I did just lose my first wife.

"Hello Mary."

"Greeting mister Niestas."

"Mary I told you, just call me Jack."

"Sorry, mist- I mean Jack." Her face was flushed. She was so cute when she blushed, but again never say that to her face.

"Did you file those reports yet."

"Yes sir, hey you GO!" she tripped and naturally I grabbed her.

"You alright?"

"Yes sir. Here are the reports."

I grabbed them and headed to my office.

"Sorry to hear about your wife."

"Don't worry." I think I just found another one.

 **And we're clear**

 **Amanda: Why did you make Jack divorce me?**

 **Nate: Why did you kill me?**

 **Cause you slept with a married women and you cheated on your husband**

 **Jack: Read and review**


End file.
